White Light
White Light is a male unicorn pony and the former captain of the Canterlot Royal Guard before Shining Armor, having being also Star Shield's protegé, and is currently the headmaster of the Royal Guard Academy. Personality White Light is a very honorable stallion, valuing conduct and honor over capabilities. He was also very devoted to his teacher, becoming his mission after his death to turn his childreen and grandchildreen into great royal guards in case of them wanted to follow that path. Skills As a Royal Guard, White Light is very skilled with physical attacks and with offensive and defensive magic. Description in the Saga Background He was also a student of the Royak Guard and was taken under the wing of Captain Star Shield who taught him everything he knows. After his master's death, it becomes White Light's responsability to turn his master's childreen or grandchildreen into great royal guards if they wanted to follow that path. ''The Life of a Young Colt'' After meeting Captain White Light at his first day of school, Shining Armor's dream became becoming a royal guard. In "The Academy Admission", he is the one that make the questions in the final test of the admission. During his frist week in the academy, Shining discovers that his paternal grandfather, Star Shield, was the Captain of Canterlot Royal Guard before White Light and go to him for answeres, but the captain says to him to ask to his grandmother. Before the young colt had came to him, he sends a letter to Starlight Sparkle to warn her about the fact Shining Armor found out about his grandfather's past as a royal guard. When the test to determinate who would succeed Captain White Light as the next Captain of the Royal Guard is occurring, Shining is able to win and becomes the next Captain of the Royal Guard, something that enrages Fire Punch, and then goes to a quiet place with Cadance to "celebrate" his victory, but they are discovered by Fire Punch and this leads to a fight between him and Fire Punch where the latter is about to harm Cadance, but he is stopped by Celestia, White Light and Lightning Bolt. After the test, Captain White Light becomes the headmaster of the Royal Guard Academy at full time. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In “The Regents’ Decision”, he accompanies Celestia to the meeting between regents in Thicket. In "The War Begins", it's revealed that White Light is the chief strategist of the Alliance, having organized all the units. In "The Brilliant Strategist", he advises the regents on battle tactics in how to best to mobilise the troops against the Petal Sprout Army and the various reincarnated beings. His repeated usefulness earned King Aspen's praise. When news of Platinum's reincarnation reaches headquarters, White Light starts considering a way to deal with him until Hard Stone opts to go instead. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", he soon afterwards devised a strategy to seal Gavin that involved Silverweed, which he relays to him through Diamond Glow's telepathic abilities. In "Breaking the Crystal", White Light coordinates Gael's unit to go help the Commando Unit. In "Spike's Resolution", White Light is present when Spike gets a message from the Dragon King. In "The General of Chaos' Surprise Attack", while Aspen and Celestia go intercept Star and Hawthorn, Ingrid and White Light become in charge of the HQ. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", Ingrid and White Light try desperately to find a way to fight the sudden killings around the camps. In "Convincing King Aspen", while trying to find a way to fight the clones, Ingrid and White Light come into conclusion that they need to use Star Knight's special power with the Nine-Tails energy. When they wonder if King Aspen will agree with that, Ingrid gets a message from Celestia telling what happened. In "Star Enters the Battle", White Light welcomes Celestia and Aspen to the headquarters. In "Ebony VS Cypress", he hears Aspen showing his worries about Cypress. In "Reinforcements Arrive", after hearing the progress that the Alliance was making on the battlefield thanks to Star, White Light exclaims that they had the upper hand on the battlefield and that all that was left was defeating Tirek, who is making a bee-line towards the jinchuriki, by concentrating their remaining forces on attacking him. In "The Regents Assemble", White Light agrees in letting the regents intervene. In "Confront of Jinchuriki", White Light asks for the status of the other battlefields. After hearing this, he orders them to inform the First, Second, Third and Fifth Divisions to back Star and Hawthorn up as soon as their fights are over. In "The Promise of Victory", after receiving intelligence from the Boreal Blizzard and the other sensors, in an effort to boost everyone's morale at once and get backup for the ones fighting the General of Chaos, White Light requests that Diamond Glow communicate with all the members of the Alliance and tell them their position. In "The Fall of the Centaur", he recieves reports that the reincarnated beings have been released from the curse. In "The Alliance Assemble", later, when the Sensing Water Sphere became severely distorted, White Light ordered Diamond Glow and Boreal Blizard to check on the situation to confirm his assumption. Formulating a strategy during the time Star took to chide the opposition, White Light relayed his plan to all the members of the Alliance via Diamond Glow. In "The Ties That Bind", when their initial efforts to trap the Ten-Tails failed upon the beast's maturation, White Light began to gather intel in order to formulate a new battle strategy. When the beast begins firing off Tailed Beast Bombs in far off distances, White Light asked Diamond Glow where the attack was heading, but soon realised that the opposition was targeting HQ. Telling the others that there was nothing they could do but continue to fulfil their duties until the very end, White Light had Diamond Glow patch him through to the Alliance one final time to give them his final plan of attack and to say farewell to his guards before HQ was destroyed by the Ten-Tails's attack. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *White Light is the reason Shining Armor decided to become a royal guard. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Royal Guards Category:Deceased Characters